Sucesos perturbadores
by Mariposa-Infernal
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke, junto con Jiraiya se presentan frente a una Tsunade muy desconcertada. Que no puede apartar la mirada de la pareja frente a ella y los más impresionante son los dos pequeños que acompañan al Uchiha y a la Uzumaki. ¿En realidad son Sasuke y Naruto? Si es así ¿Porque aparecieron juntos?
1. Perturbador

N/A

Si, lo se. Debería estar trabajando en mis otras historias, pero ustedes saben como es esto, de la nada en tu cabeza se crea otra historia. No se, si es por algo que vemos, pero mientras estoy pensando en como continuar mi historia, de la nada llega otra idea y pues, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. En fin, prometo continuar mis otras historias, mientras tanto disfruten de esta nueva invención.

Solo me queda decir. **Que la historia de Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad y creación de las ingeniosa mente de Masashi Kishimoto**. Esto solo lo hago estrictamente por diversion y sin afán de lucro.

Sucesos perturbadores

Capítulo 1

El Gondaime Hokage se había considerado siempre como una persona de mente abierta, completamente abierta a cualquier posibilidad de lo que pudiera suceder, pero hoy en día, mientras mantenía sus ojos índigos y agudos encaminados únicamente hacia las tres figuras de pie frente a ella. Estaba comenzando a flaquear. Dudaba por completo que lo que estaba viendo, estaba pasando en realidad. Porque aquello no podía ser real, simplemente no podía estar sucediendo. A menos que estuviera soñando, aun recostada y dormida en sus cómodos aposentos de Hokage.

Descarto la idea al pellizcarse discretamente en el brazo derecho y al sentir que el dolor provoco un calambre. Supo que estaba despierta. Que todo lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de las dos figuras más jóvenes era verdad. Ademas, si todo aquello lo creía su compañero Sannin, lo hacia más real. Tal vez su viejo compañero de equipo era un pervertido, pero jamas en la vida se había equivocado con algo.

Exasperante, con las manos colocada en su afilada barbilla, un suspiro cansado emergió de sus labios y varias arrugas aparecieron en su ligeramente ceño fruncido. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver a fijar su mirada a la espera de una explicación coherente. El silencio invadió la sala por lo que parecieron horas y que en realidad fueron solo segundos.

— Tsunade, se que parece una locura, pero ellos dicen la verdad. — Objeto Jiraiya con una mirada seria, pero sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se posara en sus labios al escuchar hablar a su alumna, de pie a su lado.

— Hokage-sama. Se que tal vez no nos crea, pero le juro por la memoria de mi padre "El cuarto Hokage, Namikaze Minato" y de mi madre "Uzumaki Kushina" Que yo Uzumaki Naruto no estoy mintiendo. — Juro una rubia de cabello largo y desordenado, haciendo una inclinación en forma de saludo, debido a que no podía mover ninguno de sus brazos. Su discurso fue apocado por las palabras que salieron de los labios del joven de cabello azabache a su lado.

— Dobe, la formalidad no te queda en absoluto. — Se burlo el pelinegro, colocando en sus labios una apenas distinguible sonrisa.

— Sasuke-Teme. — Gruño la rubia, queriendo golpearlo, pero el bulto perfectamente envuelto en mantas y acurrucado con total comodidad, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mantenía sus brazos ocupados.

— Así que, ustedes…— Intento hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su sistema. Prefirió robar un largo trago de Sake de la botella a su lado. Estaba apunto de hablar de nuevo cuando una nueva, pero mucho más pequeña silueta interrumpió su oración.

— Mamí. — Susurró lo suficiente alto para que unos ojos cerúleo se ablandara, abandonaran por completo el deseo de golpear al azabache a su lado y se giraran. Inmediatamente los ojos de Tsunade siguieron la mirada blanda de su Gaki, encontrándose con la silueta que apareció entre las piernas de la rubia. Se trataba de un pequeño de tres años. Tenia el cabello y los ojos de un profundo azabache como Sasuke, pero las facciones de su rostro eran entre afiladas y redondas, parecidas a las de Naruto. Su piel era de un color melocotón, como si fuera el resultado de una combinación del pálido rostro de Sasuke y el bronceado de Naruto. Vestía unos short cortos, combinados con una camiseta blanca con pequeños destellos de naranja y un estampado grande de la insignia del clan Uzumaki en el centro de su camisa. Calzaba unas sandalias shinobi estándar.

— Espera un momento. — Ordenó la rubia con un tonó maternal que el Hokage jamas creyó que escucharía algún día salir de los labios de su gaki, bocazas favorito.

« ¿Quien lo diría? Naruto como una esplendida madre, maternal y cariñosa. Esto es algo para recordar». — Especulo Tsunade, observando atenta el intercambio de palabras entre madre e hijo.

— Pelo mamí. — Llamó de nuevo el pequeño jalando la bolsa de kunais atada perfectamente en el muslo, para llamar la atencion de su madre.

— Quielo il. — Informo el pequeño azabache, con las mejillas infladas y sonrojadas. Mientras movía sus diminutas piernas repetidas veces.

— ¿Ahora?. — Suspiro Naruto, entendiendo perfectamente los movimientos del pequeño que solo asintió en afirmación.

— Ba-chan, puedo. — Pregunto la rubia de ojos cerúleo.

— Adelante. De todas maneras tenemos que esperar a Sakura y Hatake. — Respondió el Hokage.

Naruto asintió y paso veloz el bulto en sus brazos a los brazos del pelinegro. Poco despues desapareció tras la puerta de la oficina con el pequeño azabache sujetando con fuerza su mano. Dejando atrás al Uchiha que recibió el pequeño paquete con excesivo cuidado. Las sabanas se movieron ligeramente, dejando a la luz de los ojos de los espectadores dentro de la habitación, lo que abrigaban las mantas. Se trataba de una bebe regordete, de al menos seis meses de nacida, tenia el cabello corto color rojo fuego muy parecido al de Kushina. El bebe bostezo perezosamente en el pecho del pelinegro, gimiendo ligeramente ante la ausencia de calor y calidez de Naruto. Sus grandes ojos negros se abrieron y miraban curiosos los ojos igualmente negros de su padre. Repentinamente la pequeña mano de la bebe, envolvió uno de los dedos de Sasuke, con tanta fuerza que parecía dificil que el pelinegro lograra que le soltare.

«Tan obstinada como tu madre, Naoko». — Pensó resignado Sasuke, dejando que la pequeña Naoko chupara uno de sus dedos como si fuera su chupón favorito. Su mirada fría, se ablando por completo sin importarle que los dos Sannin le observaran.

«Esa mirada en Uchiha, es muy diferente a la del chico emo, vengador que conocí la primera vez. Algo ha cambiado, o más bien Naruto lo ha cambiado por completo». — La mirada de Tsunade se suavizo al contemplar la escena. Pero, aun así, por dentro estaba preocupada por lo que harían los ancianos, en cuanto descubrieran las presencias de tanto Naruto como Sasuke. Era un milagro que nadie en la aldea les había visto entrar.

— ¿Que paso con el uso de clones de sombra? — Preguntó Tsunade interesada. Un poco shokeada de ver las reacciones del chico emo variar, al observar atentamente al bebe.

— Se ha negado a utilizarlos. — Respondió Sasuke, meciendo en sus brazos a la pequeña.

… **ღ****…**

En el hospital central de Konoha. Sakura corría de un lado a otro, estudiando y ayudando a los pacientes que llegaban con pequeñas contusiones y golpes, pero nada serio que equivalga su atencion completa. La tranquilidad y monotonía de los días, le estaba afectando y comenzaba a extrañar a la rubia bromista e impredecible de Konoha. Si no fuera por el entrenamiento de la Hokage, tal vez ya hubiera muerto de aburrimiento. Despejo esas ideas y se concentro en atender a sus pacientes.

— Esto arderá un poco. — Advirtió con tono maternal mientras vertía un poco de líquido en el raspón en la rodilla del pequeño sentado en la cama alta del consultorio que estaba atendiendo.

— Gr. — El pequeño niño gruño al sentir su piel arder. Al pasar los segundos la sensación de ardor paso y la herida comenzo a cerrarse ligeramente, parando el sangrado.

— Gracias. Eres muy buena. — Gritó el pequeño. Sakura solo sonrió, ayudando al pequeño a bajar de la cama.

— Vierta este líquido, una vez al día durante una semana y la cicatriz desaparecerá. — Instruyo a la madre del niño. La mujer civil escucho atentamente las instrucciones, tomando el líquido y poco despues desapareció junto a su hijo del consultorio.

«Que niño más valiente. Me pregunto si mis hijos serán así. Bueno me los imagino con el cabello negro de Sasuke y mis ojos jade. ¡Ahhh, que lindo! ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando?». — Se reprendió sonrojada. Mientras soñaba despierta con un pequeño niño llamándole mamá y Sasuke abrazándola por la espalda mientras cocinaba.

Esos pensamientos murieron tras el recuerdo de los acontecimientos pasados. Su mirada se volvió depresiva y sus ojos dejaron de brillar. Poco despues sus puños se empuñaron recordando la promesa de Naruto. Esa rubia atolondrada que no había visto hacia más de cuatro años, por lo poco que sabia, aun esta entrenando con Jiraiya, en algún lugar muy lejano.

«Ya han pasado cuatro años. Cuanto tiempo más tengo que esperarla. Si no regresa, buscare a Sasuke-kun, por mi misma. Me he vuelto fuerte, más fuerte de lo que era antes. Tal vez ahora si este a la altura de Naruto.». — Cavilo Sakura. Justo en ese momento apareció Shizune en su consultorio.

— Sakura. Lady Tsunade, solicita de tu presencia inmediata. — Comunicó la asistente de la Hokage. Despertando a la Kunoichi de sus ensoñaciones.

— ¿Son noticias de Naruto? ¿Cuando regresa? — Preguntó casi gritando. Sus ojos adquirieron un nuevo brillo al imaginarse a la rubia de regreso a Konoha.

—Sera mejor que vallas, no me es autorizado hablar de eso ahora. — Respondió Shizune aplastando con tanta fuerza a Ton ton, que el cerdo emitió un chillido.

— Gracias Shizune-san. — Agradeció antes de desaparecer rumbo a la torre Hokage

...

…

…

— ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Tiene noticias de Naruto! — Gritó Sakura abriendo las puertas sin tocar y corriendo hasta posar ambas manos con brusquedad en el escritorio, ocasionando que algunas grietas aparecieran en la madera. Estaba tan entusiasmada de tener noticias de la rubia que no presto atencion al pasar en medio de las dos personas frente al escritorio.

— Algo por el estilo. — Respondió el Hokage, señalando a las espaldas de la kunoichi medico. Sakura giro veloz, buscando en la habitación a la rubia atolondrada que recordaba, pero en vez de eso se topo con la mirada de Jiraiya y poco despues con una persona que no esperaba ver por nada del mundo en Konoha y mucho menos por su propia voluntad.

— Sasu… Sasuke-kun. — Murmuró. Sus ojos jade se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas irremediablemente. Su sorpresa era tanta que jamas se percato del bebe en los brazos del azabache.

— Sakura. — Gruñó Sasuke. Con voz tan densa que sonó más como un gruñido fastidioso.

— ¡Regresaste Sasuke-kun! ¡Me alegro tanto! — Sin pensarlo Sakura avanzo hacia Sasuke e intento abrazarle. Sasuke, la esquivo en un movimiento tan rápido que Sakura cayo al suelo en lugar de en los brazos del Uchiha. La chica se quejo en silencio por su arrebato y el dolor en su pecho fue creciendo al escuchar el tono de voz con la que el joven Uchiha se dirigía hacia ella.

— Acaso estas siega, casi la lastimas con tu brusquedad. — La ira en los ojos de Sasuke era tan notable que intimido por completo a la pelirosa. El instinto asesino que broto de su cuerpo ocasiono que la pequeña en sus brazos comenzara a llorar incontrolable.

— Uchiha, tranquilízate. Sakura, no había notado a tu hija. Fue un accidente. — Defendió Tsunade. En realidad lo había hecho a propósito, para que su estudiante se diera cuenta de una vez por todas de la verdad.

— Maldición. — Maldijo Sasuke, meciendo a la pequeña de un lado a otro, para que dejara de llorar, pero todo era inútil.

Los ojos jade de Sakura siguieron los movimientos del Uchiha por toda la habitación. Su cuerpo se paralizo por completo al retumbar en sus tímpanos las palabras de su Sensei "Sakura, no había notado a tu hija" "Hija". No podía mover sus extremidades, por lo que se quedo ahí en el suelo sentada sobre su trasero adolorido, pero el dolor en el pecho no se comparaba con el dolor físico.

«Un bebe, Sasuke. La hija de Sasuke. ¿Sasuke tiene una hija? ¡Si es así, quien es la madre! » Solo el gran cerebro de Sakura parecía estar en movimiento. Sus preguntas mentales no tardaron en ser respondidas.

— Ya regrese, Ba-chan. — Anunció una esbelta figura de pie en la puerta. Los ojos cerúleo solo se enfocaron en su pequeña bebe, llorando incontrolable en los brazos de su padre y el instinto de madre sobre protectora actuó por si solo, ignorando a todos.

— ¡Maldición teme! ¡Sabes que me llevo más de dos horas tranquilizarle! — Reprendió la rubia pasando de largo junto a una patética Sakura y arrebatando le el bulto a un furioso Sasuke. Los ojos de Sakura se ampliaron más, al ver aun pequeño azabache corriendo detrás de Naruto y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

— ¡Alguien que la calle! — Gritó el pequeño azabache, cubriéndose los oídos con ambas manos.

— ¡Shsss, tranquila Naoko-chan! — Avalanseo de arriba abajo a la bebe haciendo gestos extraños. Aquella acción duro por al menos unos minutos.

— ¡Mamá esta aquí! ¡Todo estará bien, es solo que el estúpido de tu padre no te sabe cuidar! — La bebe lentamente comenzo a tranquilizarse en los brazos de su madre.

— Si, tu padre es un idiota. Tú también lo crees verdad, Naoko-chan. — El bebe parecía estar de acuerdo con todo lo que su madre decía puesto que comenzo a reír, aligerando por completo el ambiente tenso en la habitación. La ceja de Sasuke se crispo al escuchar a Naruto insultarlo abiertamente.

—Iliota-teme. — Señaló el pequeño azabache, señalando acusador a su padre.

— Oye, deja de enseñarle más malas palabras a Sosuke, dobe. — Gruñó Sasuke. Sosuke, corrió a ocultarse detrás de las piernas de su madre, sin dejar de reír al escuchar discutir a sus padres. Para el, era algo normal de escuchar.

— ¿Yo? Yo no le enseño nada. Todo es por culpa de tu chakra, es tan denso y frió que le haces llorar, Baka. — Escupió Naruto.

— ¿Que? Porque me culpas. — Una guerra de miradas ocurrió a continuación.

— Tranquilícense los dos. — Dijo Jiraiya intentando colocar una mano en el hombro de su discípula, pero esta se movió y la mano del hombre termino sobre uno de los abundantes y blandos pechos de Naruto.

— Ero-sennin ¿Que crees que haces? — Gruñó Naruto, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Jiraiya se sonrojo y un hilo de sangre resbalo por su nariz al notar su error, pero aun así no removió la mano de su lugar, solo presiono más. Eso hasta que un aura de lo más asesina y psicópata se sintió por toda la habitación.

— Si no quitas esa mano de lo que es mio. Te quedaras sin brazo. — Amenazó Sasuke, manteniendo el filo de su Katana sobre el brazo del viejo sapo. Jiraiya solo trago saliva, completamente lleno de terror.

Repentinamente la situacion cambio y la ira cambio de dirección.

Cuando Kakashi asomando la cabeza por la ventana. Se encontro con una escena peculiar y perturbadora. En el suelo ya hacia un sangrante y apenas consciente Jiraiya, siendo pateado de lo más brutal por Naruto, la Hokage y sorprendentemente Sasuke, mientras que Sakura estaba pasmada, sentada en el suelo con un aura deprimente a su alrededor mientras observaba atentamente a un pequeño azabache de tres años que tenia en los brazos a un bebe, que no dejaba de balbucear y chupar su pequeño pulgar.

Por primera vez en su vida. Hatake Kakashi se lamento haber llegado tan tarde.

— ¡Yo! ¡Eh! ¿De que me perdí? — Saludó Kakashi, ganándose una mirada de reproche por todos y un grito por parte de Naruto.

— ¡Kaka-sensei! ¡¿Porque llegas tan tarde?!— Reprochó Naruto.

…

…

…


	2. Seis meses antes Parte I

N/A:

Hola de nuevo a todos.

Un agradecimientos a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer esta alocada historia. Aun más si les gusto…

Solo me queda decir. **Que la historia de Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad y creación de las ingeniosa mente de Masashi Kishimoto**. Esto solo lo hago estrictamente por diversion y sin afán de lucro.

Sucesos perturbadores

Capítulo 2

Seis meses antes.

Parte I

Una figura aparentemente solitaria, se encontraba dentro de una habitación en penumbras, un derivado de conservar todas las ventanas cerradas para evitar que personas irrespetuosas, por no decir, no deseadas, entraran e interrumpirle. El lugar era apenas alumbrado por la luz tenue de una veladora, cuya única función era alumbrar varias pilas de papeles, desvaneciéndose de a poco mientras que lentamente otra iba llenándose, todo gracias al trabajo arduo de una mano pálida perteneciente al regente de Konoha.

Firmando documento tras otro. El actual Hogake, estaba lejos de ser aquel Ninja renegado que buscaba una estúpida venganza en sus días de adolescente. En realidad, no estaba viejo. Aun vivía en sus años veintes. Un líder demasiado joven según las viejas perceptivas de algunos ancianos. Perspectivas que el Kazekage de Suna había destrozado, al tomar las riendas de su aldea a la corta edad de dieciséis años y aun más, siendo uno de los principales contribuyentes para dar fin a la guerra.

Aunque la antigua vasija del Shukaku había tenido suerte, puesto que cuando tomo el liderazgo, no acababan de salir de un guerra. Muy por el contrario de la situacion en la que el Rokondaime Hokage se encontro hace cinco años. Dirigir una aldea, destruida justo despues de una retorcida guerra, era dificil, cuando más lo era cuando no tenías la confianza del pueblo, debido a sus antecedentes. Ahora bien, todo eso cambio, al lograr reconstruir toda la aldea y la mayoría de sus lazos con todas las demás aldeas cercanas en cinco años. Lo que es, poco tiempo y una gran hazaña para un Hokage tan joven.

No obstante, sus retorcidas ambiciones de venganza, su traición a la aldea, el arduo entrenamiento bajo las manos de un pedofilo que deseaba poseer su cuerpo. La vida como un renegado, el cometer asesinato y ver caer toda Konoha a las manos de un hombre que se creía muerto. Absolutamente nada, lo prepararía para enfrentar a una obstinada, impredecible, hiperactiva y en extremo bromista mujer rubia. Que no era otra que la heroína de la guerra y la mujer que eligió para reactivar su clan…

— _¡Teme!_ — Retumbo un gritó detrás de la puerta, perfectamente cerrada. El Hokage, frunció el ceño, su ceja azabache se crispo ligeramente ante lo que se avecinaba, enfrentar a esa mujer era mucho más problemático que pelear contra un Jubi y un vejete inmortal.

— _Eso suena a que son problemas, Uchiha._ — Susurró con un tonó burlo. La silueta de un hombre que a simple vista parecía invisible de no ser por el libro naranja que había estado leyendo mientras permanecía oculto a las espaldas del Uchiha. Su antiguo alumno.

—_Hn._ — Gruñó el azabache. Repentinamente las puertas dobles se abrieron con fuerza, provocando un ruido sordo al azotarse contra la pared a respectivos lados de ambas puertas. En medio, con el ceño fruncido, se encontraba una mujer, más baja que el promedio, de proporciones, considerablemente atractivas a excepción de una parte de su cuerpo. Bajando por sus abundantes pechos, avanzando, su antiguo vientre plato se deformaba, debido a la vida que llevaba dentro. Sus cabellos rubios caían libres por su espalda hasta la altura de su redondo trasero.

— _¡Teme!_ — Resoplo, aproximándose hacia el escritorio.

Al detenerse frente al azabache, palmeo la mesa con la palma abierta de su mano. Emitiendo una corriente de viento paranormal, provocando que las ventanas a los lados, se abrieran estrepitosamente y que el aire entrara, apagando la luz de la veladora y con ella desvaneciendo, todo rastro de paz y tranquilidad. De en medio de las ventanas abierta un silueta pequeña estaba de pie.

— _Sosuke, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no entres por la ventana._ — Regañó el Hokage con un tonó ecuánime.

— _Yo, lo siento._ — Un pequeño niño, parecido en extremo al Hokage azabache Se disculpo, afligido, pero la mirada de unos ojos cerúleos logro disipar ese imperceptible dolor. Sin siquiera dirigirle una sola palabra, como si no necesitaran de ellas, para comunicarse entre si, posteriormente la diminuta silueta, corrió a ocultarse detrás de la mujer rubia, solo que esta vez, embozaba una sonrisa tierna.

— _Deja de regañarle. Ahora, dime ¿Dónde esta?_ — Exigió, cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho. Mantenía el ceño fruncido y sus labios permanecían torcidos en una mueca ácida.

— _Ya te lo había dicho, Naruto. No puedes… —_ Intentó objetar calmado, pero fue inútil. Jamas podria razonar pacíficamente con la mujer frente a el, eso era algo imposible, en ellos dos. Debido a que toda su vida se la pasaban discutiendo, hasta por las más mínima idiotez y al parecer eso nunca, cambiaría. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba perder, sus respectivos orgullos, estaban de por medio.

— _Me importa una mierda ¡Devuélvemelo!_ — Naruto, parecía cada vez más alterada ante la negatividad por parte de ese hombre amargado. Que se negaba rotundamente a darle algo, que por derecho le pertenecía solo a ella.

— _No._ — Respondió tajante e imparcial.

«Plan B, Naruto». — Se recordó así misma.

Repentinamente, Naruto cerró sus ojos a la vez que inclino la cabeza hacia el suelo, derrotada. Su flequillo dorado cubrió sus parpado y su pequeña frente donde portaba con orgullo en símbolo de la aldea. A simple vista parecía que se resignaría a no conseguir lo que vino a buscar, pero cualquiera que conocía a la Uzumaki, lo suficiente, sabría que aquella discusión estaba muy lejos de terminar.

«Eso no funcionara, Naruto». — Advirtió, Sasuke, riendo internamente. Conocía esa pose a la perfección, sabia que su mujercita estaba apunto de utilizar el chantaje. Hace unos años hubiera caído redondito y le habría cumplido su capricho, sin pensar, pero ya no. Ahora, no importaba, lo linda que se miraba, aun más cuando estaba embarazada.

No se equivoco. Naruto levanto la cabeza, mostrando un tierno rostro, tan tierno, que los abismos negro profundo parecieron flaquear por solo unos segundos antes de recuperar su mirada severa. Y quien podía resistirse a esa mirada junto esos gestos, inclusive Kakashi que estaba a las espaldas de Hokage, había caído con esa faceta de la chica incontables veces. Al parecer esta no fue la excepción. El capitán Ambu, jamas lo diría abiertamente, pero admiraba secretamente el coraje del Rokondaime.

La rubia tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios rosados torcidos en un puchero lindo y esos ojos azules, brillaban con más intensidad. Algunas lágrimas se fugaban, relucientes sobre su piel bronceada, pasando por las cicatrices hasta perderse en su largo vestido.

— _Sasuke, por favor._ —Comenzó, uniendo sus manos como si estuviera pidiendo por salvar su propia vida.

— _Es lo único que impide que no me aburra. Ademas, ya me quitaste el Ramen, las misiones, el entrenamiento, eso es mucho para soportar ¡Acaso quieres matarme! —_ Con cada declaración Naruto pronunciaba más sus rasgos y su dramatización, pero al escuchar la contestación del Hokage, todo su teatro se desvaneció. Junto su petición.

— _Esta es mi última palabra y espero no tener que repetírtelo…—_ El Hokage, se puso de pie. Sus ojos oscuros, severos, reprochadores, no perdieron de vista los movimientos de Naruto. En cuanto su discurso insensible atravesó los tímpanos y fue comprendido por el discernimiento de la rubia. — _No puedes entrenar en tu estado. Ni mucho menos creas que te regresare el sello en que te sorprendi trabajando sin mi autorización. Ahora bien, si eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme… Retírate, no tengo tiempo para este tipo de situaciones ridículas. ¡Tengo que dirigir una aldea! ¡No soportar tus chantajes infantiles!_

La declaración, sorprendió tanto a Naruto, que perdió la capacidad de hablar por el momento… Parpadeo incrédula un par de veces, poco despues suspiro repetidas veces, intentando controlar su enojo, debido a que sabía que cualquier emoción fuerte, ponía en riesgo la seguridad de su hija o hijo que llevaba dentro. Sin mirar al hombre azabache, que en ese momento odiaba más que nunca, se giro indignada.

— _Esto no se quedar así._ — Gruñó amenazante, su tono fue mordaz como el de animal salvaje, que tarde o temprano buscaría venganza. Un escalofrió paradójico recorrió la columna vertebral de Sasuke. Hasta podía jurar, que vio como esos ojos azules, se tornearon rasgados y rojos carmesí y las marcas en su rostro se acentuaron. Negó con la cabeza para disipar, le sensación junto la imagen.

— _¡Vayámonos Sosuke! No se puede razonar con el idiota de tu padre…_ — Habló tajante la mujer, desapareciendo por las puertas dobles. Donde la secretaria del Hokage, parecía sonreír burlona ante lo que acababa de presenciar, ella y varios espectadores. Incluidos un Ambu perezoso, que por el contrario a la secretaria, no sonreía. Su cuerpo se tenso de ira y empuño las manos hasta que sus nudillos se tornearon blancos.

— _Adiós, Papá-Teme._ — Se despidió el pequeño azabache. Corriendo tras su madre antes de que su padre lo regañara por llamarle de esa manera tan grosera. Las puertas se cerraron a su salida…

Suspirando cansadamente, se recostó con pesadez sobre el asiento, suspendiendo su trabajo. Llevándose ambas manos al rostro, se froto el entrecejo, recapacitando sobre todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tenia el presentimiento que sus discusiones con Naruto, comenzaba a salirse de sus manos y eso no le agradaba, en absoluto.

— _Parece ser que alguien dormirá en el sofá. —_ Argumento Kakashi, sonriendo detrás de su mascara. La sonrisa desapareció casi instantáneamente al escuchar la advertencia del joven Hokage.

— _Una palabra más y te doy un equipo de genin, Kakashi._ — Respondió mordaz al comentario de su ex- sensei.

—_Si, señor Hokage._ — Acató ordenes el Ambu, colocándose en posicion de firmes. Por nada del mundo quería un equipo genin. El peli-plata ya se estaba comenzando a sentir viejo, como para andar cuidando mocosos latosos. Más complicado aun si salían igual que su único equipo de Genin. No gracias, pasaba sin ver.

…

…

…

… **ღ****…**

Nada en Konoha, era peor que una rubia, bromista, hiperactiva enojada. Excepto tal vez, la misma rubia hiperactiva, embarazada, rabiando, con las hormonas desordenadas por todos lados. Que cruzaba las calles, con el cabello metafóricamente ardiendo en las llamas del chakra del kitsune que habitaba en su interior, seguida de un pequeño azabache Uchiha que intentaba tranquilizarle inútilmente. Eso, si que atemorizaba a todos los aldeanos, que la veían pasar, sin atreverse a saludar a su heroína como todo el tiempo acostumbraban. Solo un hombre viejo, se atrevió a hablarle, cuando la vio pasar frente a su restaurante.

— _¡Hola Naruto! Hace tiempo que no venias por aquí. —_ Saludó el hombre viejo dejando de barrer el pórtico del puesto de Ramen. Al parecer el solo leer en el letrero del puesto la gran palabra Ramen e Ichiraku, juntas, contento a la rubia de una manera tan repentina que su propio hijo no podía creer.

— _¡Hola viejo! Si, lo se. He estado un poco estresada._ — Correspondió el saludo con su nuevo estado de ánimo. Deteniéndose a solo unos pasos del puesto.

— _Si, debe de ser estresante estar tan cerca de la persona que obtuvo tu más grande sueño ¿Verdad?_ — Murmuró con un tonó paternal, sin pensar. Lo suficientemente audible para que la rubia y pequeño azabache escucharan. En su mirada parecían llegar recuerdos lejanos de un torbellino color naranja con rubio, anunciando al mundo "Que ella seria la mujer Hokage más fuerte que la aldea jamas había visto"

« ¡Eh! ¿De que habla este hombre? ¿Cuál es el más grande sueño de mamá?» Se preguntó silenciosamente, Sosuke. Observando por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de su madre. Sorprendido y un poco preocupado, se giro completamente. Perdiéndose por unos segundos en esos dos estanques que estaban observándole con amor.

«"Todos ustedes lávense los oídos y recuerden mi nombre. Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, seré el más grande Hogake. Superare a todos sus anteriores lideres" Recordé mi declaración, zumbando en mis oídos, como si aquello lo hubiera dicho recientemente e incluso, si cerraba mis ojos, podía verme, de doce años, sentada en los mismos taburetes junto a Iruka-sensei, gritándolo al mundo. Solo que, ya no son los mismos taburetes, ni el mismo puesto. Iruka-sensei ya no estará aquí nunca más y yo… Yo no soy la misma niña ingenua». — Naruto sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho a la vez que una pequeña sombra se cerneo sobre sus ojos cerúleos.

«Lo admito, sentí celos cuando nombraron a Sasuke, el Hokage Rokondaime, en lugar de a mi, pero… con el tiempo esos sentimientos se desvanecieron y sin siquiera darme cuenta. Sosuke, llego al mundo y ahora… ». — Reflexionando, desvió su mirada del suelo hacia su abultado vientre que acaricio con cariñó antes de levantar la vista, para ver a su hijo. La sombra de melancolía desapareció tan rápido como llego.

«Se le parece tanto». — Caviló Naruto sonriente. Sosuke se sonrojo hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada en un intento de defender su orgullo Uchiha. Puesto que no quería que nadie supiera del efecto que su madre ocasionaba en el, cuando lo miraba de esa manera, tan cálida.

— _¡Oh, Naruto! Lo lamento, siento si mi comentario te incomodo._ — Añadió el hombre viejo al darse cuenta de su error.

— _No, importa._ — Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

— _Claro que importa. Por mi traspié, deja que te invite algo e incluso te ayuda a aliviar ese estrés._ — Invitó el hombre. Naruto estaba apunto de negarse, pero entonces el dueño de Ichiraku agrego. _— ¡La casa invita! — _

— _Tiene razón. Un buen tazón de Ramen, me ayudara a calmarme…_ — Sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad, cuando el hombre dijo esas palabras sagradas "La casa invita" Lo que significaba en el idioma de Naruto "Todo el Ramen que puedas comer"

— _Dos especiales._ — Ordenó, sentándose en la barra del puesto, seguida de cerca de su hijo.

— _¿Tu que vas a querer, Sosuke?_ — Se dirigió a su hijo, que estaba sentado en el taburete a su lado. Observando por todas partes, como si buscara que alguien apareciera de la nada, para decirle que aquellos alimentos no eran para nada sanos y perjudicarían su crecimiento por lo que debería consumir solo verduras, frutas y carnes.

— _Sabes Sosuke, papá no esta aquí, para hacerte comer tomates._ — Susurró Naruto, adivinando cual era la razón por la que su hijo no hablaba y se comportaba tan desconfiado.

— _Lo mismo._ — Se apresuro a ordenar el pequeño, regalando una sonrisa de complicidad a su madre.

Los tazones humeantes de Ramen recién hecho, no tardaron nada en ser servidos frente a los dos clientes más queridos dentro de ese puesto. Debido a que nadie en Konoha podía consumir tanto ramen, sin sufrir de una fuerte indigestión estomacal.

— _¡Gracias por la comida!_ — Oraron y desembolsaron sus palillos al unisonó. Sin embargo, Sosuke, se mantuvo con los palillos en la mano, observando a su madre comer en silencio, preguntándose. — «Como alguien tan divertida como mamá se fijo en… un hombre tan aburrido, regañón y estricto como papá. No, no creo entenderlo nunca. Ellos son tan diferentes.» Su mente aun era demasiado inocente como para comprender las razones detrás del porque su madre seguía con alguien tan estoico como lo era su padre. Suspirando, negó con la cabeza y comenzo a comer. Tendría tiempo de sobra para preguntar, cuando fuera mayor.

Forastera por completo a las preguntas silenciosas de su pequeño hijo. Naruto disfrutaba del momento. Los fideos deslizándose por su garganta, derrocharon a la extinción la ira, la tensión y cualquier otro sentimiento negativo, reemplazandolo por felicidad absoluta, pero nada en la vida de Naruto podía durar para siempre, ni siquiera el placer de consumir su comida favorita en el mundo.

Al estar a punto de acabar con su segundo plato. Gustosa y sin ningun tipo de modales, sorbió el jugo al final de su plato de Ramen, meciendo las piernas de un lado a otro, sus pies apenas y rozaban el suelo, puesto que no era tan alta.

— _¡¿Creí que te habían prohibido comer Ramen?!_ — Murmuró una voz llena de pereza, proveniente de la sombra a las espaldas de los dos mejores clientes de Ichiraku Ramen.

— _¡Déjame comer, Shika!_ — Gruñó, abriendo uno de sus ojos, que había mantenidos cerrados mientras degustaba su preciado ramen, que no había tenido el placer de comer en meses. Por culpa del Hokage actual. —_ ¡Teme, no es mi jefe! _— Agregó, dejando su plato en la barra con un ruido sordo, consecutivo del tazón de ramen igual de vació que dejo su hijo.

— _Hola Shika-Sensei._ — Saludo Sosuke.

— _Hola Sosuke… —_ Regreso el saludo antes de dirigirse a la mujer, diciendo — _Literalmente si es tu jefe. Debido a que es el Hokage y… _— La rubia se giro sin bajarse del taburete y le silencio colocando una de sus manos sobre la boca del Ambu a sus espaldas.

— _Mira, Shikamaru Nara. ¿Por qué no? En lugar de recordarme a la teme esa. Mejor no te nos unes._ — Pidió, más bien ordeno. Recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza en afirmación por parte del Nara. Naruto lo soltó, sonriente ante su triunfo mientras el hombre obedecía, sentándose a su lado izquierdo murmurando _— Eres tan problemática, mujer. —_

— _Otro de mizo._ — Ordenaron al unisonó. Sosuke y Naruto, ignorando por completo al hombre Nara.

— _Igual. —_ Ordenó en un suspiro. Resignado a siempre obedecer a la rubia que silenciosamente amaba y a la que jamas, se lo diría frente a frente, puesto que si lo hiciera; El Hokage, seguramente lo mataría, lenta y dolorosamente.

…

…

…

… **ღ****…**

Despues de un día bastante agotador. Saturado de asuntos importantes, como lo eran; El firmado de miles de documentos que parecían jamas terminar, la selección y autorización de misiones, el revisado de reportes de misiones fallidas y cumplidas, el pedido de suplementos para el hospital central de Konoha. La valoración de habilidades y asignación de equipos genin, contratos de compra venta de armas y asuntos especialmente con Suna, sobre el transporte de agua. Y mantener los tratados de paz con los demás pueblos. Ademas de juntas imprevistas para la solución de problemas dentro de los clanes. Todo aquello estaba pasando a cobrarle factura y comenzado a hacerle flaquear sobre la decisión de haber aceptado el puesto del Rokondaime Hokage. En su cabeza aun se preguntaba como es que la rubia había soñado con ser Hokage, durante toda su vida, cuando todo el asunto era tan problemático, tal como lo decía constantemente el perezoso Nara.

Recapacitando sobre ello, tal vez Naruto no tenia la menor idea de lo que implicaba ser Hokage y ella solo estaba enamorada de una cuartada, del simple titulo de "Ser el hombre o mujer más fuerte de la aldea" Aunque ese titulo, ya lo poseía. No por nada dio por terminada la Gran Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. Negó con la cabeza para evitar que malos recuerdos se alojaran en su mente, no quería tener ningun recuerdo de las muertes.

Suspirando con pesadez y cansancio, salto hacia el tejado del complejo Uchiha y entro por una ventana abierta en lugar de por la puerta principal. Quería evitar una nueva discusión con Naruto. Sentía que su cabeza explotaría y no toleraría a Naruto y sus estúpidos reclamos de mujer embarazada, ni mucho menos las impertinencias y extenuantes, casi hartantes peticiones de Sosuke para que le entrenara en las artes Ninjas. De alguna manera su hijo tenia un parecido físico con el, pero, heredo casi todas las costumbres de Naruto.

En cuanto ingreso a la habitación que estaba extrañamente solitaria, se despojo del sombrero y los atuendos de Hokage para quedar solo en su ropaje estándar de Ambu, poco despues cayo como costal en la cama y sin ser consciente se quedo profundamente dormido…

Cuando despertó horas más tarde, se quedo recostado en la cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo de la habitación, con los brazos inmóviles a sus costados. Parecía estar recapacitando sobre algo. Mientras parpadeo, se llevo a la cara una de sus manos, palmeándose el rostro con frustración. Al parecer de nuevo su mente, le recordó el montón de papeles que le esperaban en la oficina por la mañana, suspiro con pesadez.

Decidido a olvidarse de los problemas del pueblo hasta que amaneciera, se giro a un costado. Al girase, se sorprendió de no encontrase de frente con un nido desordenado de largos cabellos rubios y sedosos con los que acostumbraba siempre despertar en medio de la noche. En cambio, se encontro con absolutamente nada, el lugar a su lado parecía que nadie lo había ocupado en varias horas.

« ¿Acaso se molesto tanto de que la ignore esta mañana? Considerando que no esta, debe de haberse quedado en la habitación de Sosuke. ». —Con esos pensamientos en mente, Sasuke se levanto de su solitaria cama, caminando en dirección a la habitación de su hijo. Despues de todo, no podria volver a dormir, sin tener cerca a la escandalosa rubia, que al dormir profundamente despedía un chakra tan cálido y calmado que lo tranquilizaba, durante toda la noche.

En silencio avanzo por los pasillos de la enorme casa. El único ruido que se escuchaba, era el crujir de la madera vieja que provocaba con cada paso que daba al caminar por el corredor. Asumió que todo el sigilo alrededor, se debía a que Sosuke y Naruto, los alborotadores de la casa, estaban durmiendo. Por fin, se detuvo frente a una habitación que tenía el nombre de su hijo pegada en la puerta, sin tocar, giro la perilla, esperando encontrar a su esposa abrazando a un durmiente Sosuke, ambos recostados en una pequeña e incomoda pequeña cama.

Cual grande fue su sorpresa, cuando se encontro con una habitación vacía, perturbado comenzo a buscar en cada habitación, creyendo ciegamente que los dos le estaban jugando una mala broma. Cada que se topaba con una habitación vacía, dejaba la luz encendida y aceleraba su andar, de modo que comenzo a correr por toda la casa. Cansado de buscar el escondite de ambos.

—_Sosuke._ — Llamó con severidad. La única contestación que recibió fue su propia voz en forma de eco, resonando a través de las paredes del complejo Uchiha.

— _Naruto._ — De nuevo nada, se repitió el proceso anterior. Temeroso bajo las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la planta baja, su corazón comenzo a palpitar a un ritmo acelerado y en su mente repentinamente, regresaron imágenes horribles, cuadros repetitivos en los cuales, el mismo avanzaba entre un montón de cadáveres, regados por el suelo hasta llegar a una casa silenciosa y vacía, para encontrase en la sala principal; Los cuerpos inertes de ambos de sus padres mientras su hermano mayor, se mantenía en pie, sobre ellos, cubierto de sangre, sosteniendo un kunai en medio de sus manos ensangrentadas, girándose lentamente a verle con una mirada inexpresiva.

Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, en un intento de disipar esos oscuros recuerdos. Aquellas pesadillas que solo Naruto lograba disipar, pero, que ahora parecían regresar para llevarle a la locura. Las imágenes regresaron, solo que esta vez, no eran sus padres los que estaban muertos en el suelo, su lugar fue sustituido por cierta rubia alborotadora que parecía haber perdido a su pequeña hija que venia en camino y justo a su lado se encontraba su primogénito bañado en sangre, frente a ellos un hombre, su asesino se giro con lentitud hacia el, sonriendo sadicamente, revelando la ultima forma del sharingan, ardiendo en los ojos de Madara Uchiha.

«No, esto no esta pasando. Es solo un mal sueño, mi estúpida mente me esta jugando bromas de nuevo. ¡Sasuke, abre los malditos ojos de una puta vez!». — Se gritó, golpeándose así mismo…

…

…

…


End file.
